


Auld Lang Syne

by bathfullofglass



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Прошлое отпускает не так быстро, как хотелось бы.
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 2





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Auld Lang Syne (букв. старое доброе время) - шотландская песня, традиционно исполняемая в канун Нового Года.

Ночь сыра и морозна, холодный воздух скрипит на зубах и кусает за нос, но у них внутри распитая на двоих фляжка виски, и алкоголь согревает. Фарриер прячет щеки и подбородок за поднятым воротом куртки; он похож на серьезного нахохлившегося воробья, и Коллинз радостно улыбается.

— Что? — хмурится Фарриер, и Коллинз качает головой:

— Ничего, — и легко толкает его плечом.

Они стоят на центральной площади, куда несмотря на мороз высыпал, кажется, весь городок. Между взрослыми носятся дети, в воздухе витает запах специй и подогретого вина, кто-то пьяно и громко горланит «Auld Lang Syne». До полуночи остаются считанные минуты, и Коллинз осторожно находит ладонь Фарриера и сжимает своей. Фарриер усмехается, гладит холодную кожу большим пальцем и ворчит:

— Надел бы перчатки.

— Я их дома забыл, — вздыхает Коллинз.

— Горе ты мое луковое, — закатывает глаза Фарриер, но в его голосе слышится не столько упрек, сколько нежность. — Хоть в карман спрячь.

Коллинз усмехается, но послушно засовывает в карманы замерзшие ладони.

Часы на ратуше начинают бить, народ заводит обратный отсчет, и Коллинз считает вместе со всеми. Он оглядывается на Фарриера — тот молчит, но глаза его улыбаются. Последний удар сменяется мелодичным колокольным перезвоном, и Коллинз тянется обнять Фарриера, выдыхая у уха:

— С новым годом!

— С новым годом, — вторит ему Фарриер, прижимая к себе. Они отстраняются и смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Коллинз испытывает почти нестерпимое желание поцеловать его — и по традиции, и вообще, — но не на виду у всего городка. Поэтому вместо поцелуя он тепло улыбается. Фарриер улыбается ему в ответ.

Молоденькая рыжеволосая незнакомка вклинивается между ними и чмокает сначала Фарриера, а потом и Коллинза, успевая подмигнуть напоследок, и Коллинз не может удержаться от смешка: уж очень озадаченное выражение остается на лице Фарриера.

— Бойкие тут у вас девицы, — заключает он, качая головой. В уголке его губ остался красный отпечаток помады.

Кто-то поджигает фейерверк. Коллинз вздрагивает от хлопка и провожает взглядом взметнувшийся вверх золотистый всполох.

_...тысячи, тысячи светящихся линий тянутся к ним, стараясь достать. Жадные щупальца прожекторов шарят по небу. Свистят трассирующие пули, взрываются зенитные снаряды. Воздух вокруг сотрясается, и самолет вздрагивает в ответ. Маневрировать непросто, нужно держаться рядом с Бленхеймами, которые сопровождает их эскадрилья, пока не покажутся вражеские истребители. Снаряд разрывается совсем рядом, и рыжее огненное пятно словно отпечатывается на веках изнутри..._

— Коллинз? 

_Фарриер? Откуда здесь Фарриер, он же без вести пропал в Дюнкерке…_

Коллинз вздрагивает от прикосновения к плечу и медленно поворачивает голову. Моргает. Мир перед ним плывет, и он с трудом фокусируется на встревоженном лице Фарриера.

— Коллинз, ты в порядке?

— Я… — выдыхает он, разжимая сведенную колодцем ладонь, будто он держал ее перед собой на несуществующей ручке управления. Руки ходят ходуном. Сердце колотится часто, и спина вся мокрая пота.

Взрывается петарда, резкий и громкий хлопок вспарывает праздничный гомон, и Коллинз прижимает ладони к ушам. Он видит, как шевелятся губы Фарриера, но не слышит слов, и не сопротивляется, когда Фарриер хватает его под локоть и тащит прочь. Они проталкиваются сквозь толпу, Фарриер держит его крепко и уверенно и выпускает только спустя несколько кварталов. Шум праздника тухнет в лабиринте узких улочек.

— Лучше? — интересуется Фарриер, заглядывая в глаза.

— Да, — отвечает Коллинз. — Спасибо.

Фарриер внимательно смотрит на него еще несколько мгновений, а потом удовлетворенно кивает.

— Ты стал совсем не свой там, — хмуро произносит он. — Будто деревянный. И глаза такие… 

Мертвые. Ему не надо заканчивать, Коллинз знает этот взгляд.

— Прости, что потащил нас туда, — он грустно улыбается. — Я думал, что будет весело.

— Не извиняйся, — качает головой Фарриер. — Не тебе за это извиняться. Пойдем домой? Задернем шторы, поставим Эллу Фицжеральд…

— И я тебя поцелую, — прерывает его Коллинз, и Фарриер озадаченно на него смотрит, так что ему приходится пояснить: — Новый год. Не стоит нарушать традиций.


End file.
